englishalevelfandomcom-20200213-history
Paradise Lost - John Milton
Add your own notes if there is anything else that you have below. So saying, her '''rash '''hand in '''evil hour', greedy. Anti-God'' Forth reaching to the Fruit, '''she pluck'd, she eat': lack of thought process in Eve's head. Instinctual.'' Earth felt the wound, and Nature from her seat '' ''Sighing through all her Works gave signs of woe, ( ''Peronification of Earth - physical pain to the Earth) ''That all was lost. Ba'ck''' to the Thi'ck'et s'lun'k 'ck' noises - hard sounds'' The guiltie '''S'erpent, and well might, for Eve Sibilance in slunk and Serpent mimics snake'' Intent now wholly on her taste, naught else - ''Selfish. Focused on pleasure. Indulgence. Sense of excess can be linked with Gatsby ''Regarded, such delight till then, as seemd, ''Fast pace in this section up until full-stop. ''In Fruit she never tasted, whether true Or fansied so,' through expectation high Expects to get knowledge from it - negative - evil.'' ''Of knowledg', now was '''God-head' from her thought. God-head = conceptions of God ('God-hood') She was still thinking of God, yet didn't stop eating. She knew that she wasn't supposed to do it but carried on. OR interpretation that never meant to do any harm.'' Greedily she ingorg'd without restraint, '' More indulgence - Hedonism. Gluttony. ''And knew not eating Death: Satiate at length, '''Satiate at length' full up after a long time - was there for a while. ''And hight'nd as with Wine, jocond and boon, ''Practically drunk on the food. ''Thus to her self she pleasingly began. ''Goes inwards to her own world - asleep - passes out. ''... From his slack hand '''the Garland wreath'd for Eve '''Adam ''has ''brought a present for Eve - selflessness - contrast with Eve's selfishness Down drop'd', and all the faded Roses shed: 'Down drop'd = Symbolise The Fall from Heaven. Faded Roses shed = Symbolise Death. This stanza is slow paced.' Speechless he stood and '''pale', till thus at length '' Shocked to silence. pale is actual physical effect. First to himself he inward silence broke. ''(In his own mind) Begins to reason with himself. ... In next stanza note the slow-motion effect created by repetition and alliteration. The slowness shows tenderness ''How art thou '''lost', how on a sudden lost, ''Repetition of lost D'''efac't, '''d'eflourd, and now to 'D'eath 'd'evote? ''Alliteration of D - she's lost her personality. Deflourd - lost purity. Rather how hast thou yeelded to transgress The strict forbiddance, how to violate "''How can you do this?" Disbelief. ''The sacred Fruit forbidd'n! some cursed fraud Of Enemie hath beguil'd thee, yet unknown, ''Assumes she has been tricked. Could show he trusts her not to anything so wrong of her own accord - OR could hint at lesser opinion of women's intelligence as she has been tricked. ''And mee with thee hath ruind, for with thee Certain my resolution is to Die; ''Knows that they share the same fate through physical and emotional connection. ''How can I live without thee, how forgoe ''Thy sweet Converse and Love so dearly joyn'd, ''Deep connection - absolutely in love. Impossible to imagine life without Eve. ''To live again in these wilde Woods forlorn? ''Sees Eden as nothing without Eve, a scary 'wilde Woods'. ''Should God create another Eve, and I Another rib afford, yet loss of thee ''Would never from my heart; no no, I feel ''Eve is irreplacable - even if she were replicated perfectly, Adam would still love the original Eve. Even God cannot replace her. Questions God's power over love' power. Irreverent. The Link of Nature draw me: Flesh of Flesh, ''Bone of my Bone thou art, and from thy State ''They are one and the same. ''Mine never shall be parted, bliss or woe. ''Together forever. Tone stanza 1 - disgust stanza 2 - shock stanza 3 - anger and tender forgiveness Category:Poetry